Lilian Royce
After letting go of his childhood dream, Lilian moved to Toffee Town for a fresh start. Gifts Loved gifts Potted plants | Disposable Camera | Flowers | Any cute/pretty thing really “This is very beautiful/useful! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!!” Liked gifts Medicine | Light Energizer | Tea | Scarves | Food “Am I being taken care of? Such a thoughtful gift, thank you!” Disliked gifts Alcohol | Junk food | Weapons “...I will take them, thank you, but only so you won’t harm yourself with these.” Hated gifts Ores | Junk | Seafood | Potions "You need help reading people and gift-giving. Next time feel free to consult me so atrocities like this won’t happen again.” Personality + Sincere | Passionate | Helpful | Diligent = Perfectionist | Expressive | Polite '- Uptight | Overbearing | Meddlesome | Bossy' Ever since he was small, Lilian is used to taking care of people. As such, he always thinks before he acts and is generally a dependable person. He always aim to finishes chores and responsibility as efficiently and orderly as possible. He wants everything he has a hand in to be perfect. To achieve this, he is willing to work hard. He follows the rules to a tee and tends to chastise others when they don’t do the same. Lilian is very strict to both himself and the people around him as he believes that rules are made to be followed. He is very passionate and open about his thoughts and beliefs, things that he likes and dislikes. Lilian is a chatty person. He loves discussing topics with people. When he gets really into it, his hand gestures became quite erratic and his face even more expressive than normal. For someone so seemingly polite and well-mannered, you'd be surprised by how he may acts when things heat up. He loves to meddle in people’s business. In an attempt to be helpful, he gives a lot of unsolicited advice and lectures to people. He doesn’t mean any harm. Lilian’s intention is genuine and honest but more often than not, his meddling comes off as condescending and insulting. He likes to take care of situations for others and gives himself permission to overrule others' decisions. He acts like a mother hen, he wants what’s best (in his opinion) for others, but his way of doing it is rather flawed. History When Lilian was 9, his parents split up. He lived with his dad after the divorce. His family wasn't well off by any means. Now with a kid to take care of by himself, Mr. Royce often had to work 2-3 jobs to give Lilian an easy, fulfilling life. He even quit his dream job as a photographer since the salary was too low. He often came home exhausted and had a hard time balancing work and family matters. No matter how much Lilian nagged and complained, his father wouldn't change his self-destructive behavior. Frustrated, he consulted his mother. Following her advice, Lilian decided to share the burden with his dad. From then on, Lilian took care of the household chores while his father was working. Little by little, his dad was able to relax and take care of himself and his son more now that his life wasn’t swallowed whole by work. The boy loves being depended on so much that he naturally became accustomed to taking care of others. Too accustomed, in fact, that he developed a bossy personality without noticing it. He was used to giving out instructions, to have them heard and carried out. When he was 16, his dad remarried. His step-dad helps his dad live a more balanced and healthy lifestyle since he has another shoulder to lean on. Lilian felt like he no longer has a role in the family, now that his dad doesn’t need his care anymore. His husband’s support became much more valuable than his son’s. Lilian decided to move out at 17, part to give the couple some space, part to pursue his ambition. Lilian had always dreamed of becoming a photographer, following his father’s footsteps. His dad gave him a burning love of wildlife and of natural scenery. So he practiced hard to polish his skills, waiting for a day when he can achieve his dreams of becoming a famous and skilled photographer. However, his dream was shattered as he was repeatedly told that he didn’t have the creativity needed for his job. No matter how hard he tried, his photos remain ‘monotonous” - as they put it. At 24 years old, his one goal since childhood was going nowhere. This made Lilian rethink his life choices, and then came to a conclusion. Photography will remain a hobby of his, as he will now pursue things that he was good at, not things he was necessary loved doing. And what is he good at? Taking care of chores and others. And so, he decided to have a fresh new start. It was while he was researching about potential residences that he first came across Toffee Town. The leaflet made some enticing promises and looks quite inviting. After thinking it over and over for a few weeks, he finally came to a decision. Toffee Town doesn’t sound bad. The job as a bathhouse worker is right up his alley, too. And so, on board to the Eclair Express, he goes. Additional Info * Super very cool playlist * Has an expressive face * Zero cold tolerance. Scarves all year round * Organized hoarder. He collects things he find interesting and always arrange them neatly * Has a mini garden in his house that he plants flowers in. * Loves photographing nature and landscapes * The opposite of photogenic. Photos of Lilian usually is just him making weird faces and wild gestures at cameras. Has decided to pay no attention to them. * Kept every photo he has ever taken since he was 13 in albums. He writes notes about where/when he has taken them too. They have become his diaries of sorts Category:Townsfolk